The Seven as Toddlers
by Known-As-Rome
Summary: This is a one-shot of what I think the seven would do if they were toddlers together in school... In my opinion, It's hilarious! Set of One-shots! Might change if you vote for it! Chapter 7/8, UP! Not a One-Shot anymore! Has crossover themes- Percabeth! Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one-shot that I **_**really **_**wanted to do… I hope you enjoy! PS- Just so you know, the teachers name is Mrs. Migraine :p **

**(Teacher)** Percy, stop playing with the water!

**(Percy)** SPLISH SPLASH! SPLISH SPLASH!

**(Teacher) **Annabeth, let the other kids play with the legos too!

**(Annabeth) **Look! I made the Eiffel Tower!

**(Teacher)** Jason, don't EVER stick your finger in sockets!

**(Jason)**LOL SPARKS.

**(Teacher) **Piper, you can't ALWAYS get your way!

**(Piper)** *Charmspeaks* I want to play with the teddy bear!

**(Teacher) **Frank, calm down!

**(Frank)** I'm a bird! CAW CAW!

**(Teacher) **Hazel, don't keep all the beads to yourself!

**(Hazel) ***Hides in corner clutching jewels*

**(Teacher) **LEO VALDEZ!

** (Leo)***Staring at his flaming finger* Ooooooohhhhhhh Awesome!

**(Percy) **SPLISH SPLASH! SPLISH SPLASH!

**(Annabeth)** DON'T TOUCH MY LEGOS.

**(Jason)** SHOCKY!

**(Piper) **MY TEDDY.

**(Frank) **CAW CAW CAW!

**(Hazel)***Still hiding*

**(Leo)***singing* THIS BOY IS ON FFFIIIRRREEE!

**(Teacher) **...

**(Teacher) **…

**(Teacher) **Kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… thanks for the reviews! This is just a little reward!**

**The gods as toddlers- Poseidon and Athena- ENIMIES. **

Posiedon: MWAHAHAHA! My fishie come after you *Kraken chases Athena all over throne room*

Athena: My _Birdie_ KILL **you! ***Owl finds Poseidon interesting*

Poseidon: My son is dating your daughter.

Athena: I need to _talk_ to him (I'm actually going to start the start of a Chaos story…)

Poseidon: *Grins* Works every time.

**Zeus-Hera**

Hera: You had another kid!?

Zeus: *Looks at her seriously* You have learn to expect that from me.

**Aphrodite-Hephaestus **

Aphrodite: *_Squeal!_*

Hephaestus: What!?

Aphrodite: *_Squeal!*_

Hephaestus: …

**It wasn't much but since I got **_**FIVE**_** reviews I decided to write it… Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok… this is the LAST chapter, I just had to get this idea out of my head!**

**Chiron's reaction to the 7 playing Monopoly-**

Hazel! We all see you moving the pieces!

Piper! Stop charm-speaking yourself out of Jail!

No Percy, you can't have a pool in your hotel…

Leo, stop making things with the pieces!

Frank, I'm sorry. There isn't Canada on the board… BUT CALM DOWN! (**No offense to Canadians…!)**

I'm sorry Jason, you can't electrocute yourself to victory… so now you have to revive Percy.

ANNABETH STOP BEATING EVERYBODY AND LOSE ALREADY!

**That was short, but it was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed, it's over!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo happy people liked this… I'm posting another chapter!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDIATED TO- the-thread-unwound! Check out his stories!**

**Sooooo…. I just wanted to put some of my favorite characters in here. This chapter might feature- The Avengers, Katniss, Harry Potter, The Lorax, and Maybe more…**

It started out as a normal day for Percy.

Fighting monsters, teaching sword-fighting- see? Normal.

That was before he ran into the guy with the stick.

"Percy!" Annabeth laughed, as she sped up to catch up with him. "Watch where you're going!"

Sure enough, Percy tripped.

As he stood back up he saw a sight he never wanted to see…-

"Dude… where's your nose?"

Annabeth looked apologetic, "So- oh… wow…"

The man/thing/person looked at them…-

"Nobody _needs_ noses!" **(Imagine high pitched voice)**

"Umm… Percy think we should go…"

They backed away until they were a safe distance away. And ran.

Nico appeared out of the shadows and stared at their retreating forms.

He looked back at the guy and shook his head, "Voldy, we should get you out more."

**Did you like it? I hope so.**

**Anyway, this is going to be a series of one-shots, usually having crossover themes.**

**So if you have any ideas (Or if you don't) Review or PM me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to The-thread-unwound, sorry for getting your gender wrong!**

**Yay! A new one-shot! This is going to have The Girl on Fire vs. The Boy on Fire. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything I write of. It would be horrible if I did.**

Katniss did a double take at their surroundings.

It sure didn't look like District 12's forest. For one thing there was a bunch of teenagers singing along to a song.

So she went out of the woods.

Wrong move on her part.

As soon as she revealed herself, the singing stopped.

A boy with Black hair and Sea Green eyes stood up (They reminded her of Finnick's).

"Who are you?"

She stared back at them and blinked. "You don't know who I am?"

She would have thought everybody knew who she was.

She was the Girl on Fire.

She murdered President Coin.

"I'm the girl on fire."

The boy's eyebrows shot up, "Leo!"

She was confused, who was Leo?

Suddenly there was an explosion, she whirled around to see a… Cabin? With smokestacks gush out smoke.

A boy with curly black hair stumbled out, coughing up smoke.

"Perce… really?"

'Perce' pointed at her.

"She says she is the girl on fire."

He laughed and started sing of key, "This girl is on FIIIIRRRREEEE!"

Katniss suddenly had a sudden urge to sing.

"This girl is on FIIIIRRRREEEE!"

The boy, Leo, smiled at her. Flames danced around his hand.

Katniss took one look and screamed. And screamed.

Finally she just ran back into the forest, into a whirling cyclone of of golden sand.

_Third Person-_

Percy leaned closer to Annabeth, "That was even weirder then the dude with no nose."

**Not a very funny chapter… It was more serious… Hope you like it though! Don't forget to (Scream) review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmmm… I had to think for this chapter**

Carter was walking with Sadie to the Empire State building.

He had always wanted to be up there.

But Amos's warning about other gods worried him. There couldn't be _other_ gods… _right?_

When they were about a block from the building they heard yelling and growling.

They peeked around the corner a building and saw 7 teenagers fighting some kind of demented-dog thing.

We leapt into battle; but as soon as we joined they were gone.

They looked at us like we were crazy.

But their faces turned fearful until…

"OH MY GODS YOU HAVE NO NOOOOOOOSE!"

A Latino elf cried.

We turned around.

A person who was really pale, with no nose, and red slits for eyes stared at us.

We backed away- I heard Sadie sream.

That guy could be the living embodiment of Vodemort- a bald guy with no soul in a famous series.

We heard him cackle, "Nobody NEEDS _NOSES_!"

Then we heard, "Voldy, Bob needs a massage- your turn!"

**Bad chapter… I know.**

**Oh well! VOLDY STRIKES AGAIN! DON'T FORGET TO REEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWW!**


	7. Off Hiatus

**Ok…. Ummm… This is also for all my stories… I'm sorry I'm discontinuing ALL my stories.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Psych!**

**Hahahaha….**

**Just kidding ;)**

**I'm , so for real, all my stories are officially OFF of Hiatus! More updates!**

**Yay! I will update as soon as I can.**


	8. Deleted last one new chapter 8

**Ok, I deleted the last chapter because I wasn't satisfied with it. In fact, I hated it. So instead of the Cops n Robbers, there will be a fight between Percy and Jason. I suggest you don't read this if you are a Jannabeth hater or a Percabeth fan.**

Percy stomped into the arena.

He had seen JASON kiss ANNABETH, and she kissed back!

He was really, really mad.

First- he had LOVED her, and he didn't want to see the heartbroken look on Piper's face when she found out.

So when Jason walked into the arena, Percy confronted him.

"What was that about?!"

Jason did his best to look confused, which was not easy facing THE Hero of Olympus.

Percy took out his sword.

Jason smirked cockily and unsheathed his _gladius_.

Percy got into his defensive position and waited, then Jason charged.

Jason slashed and hacked at Percy forcing him to stay on the defensive.

Percy noticed that he had no particular pattern, so he came up with a plan.

Percy jumped into battle and ignored the stares on his back.

Percy counter attacked and stabbed at him, nearly impaling his chest.

When Jason attempted to run him through, Percy used the old move Luke taught him.

He caught Jason's sword and twisted, it clattered out of his hand.

Percy had Riptide at his throat.

Annabeth walked, heading straight for Percy.

"Percy I- I…" She hung her head low.

Percy's eyes glanced at her, and she could see the pain in them.

"I'm sorry."

He walked out of the arena.

**So… Not much huh? I decided to end your wait early…**

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review and tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a new idea! But I will need your help, so see AN at the bottom!**

If my teachers had to deal with The Percy Jackson fandom at school:

Me: OHMYGODS The waaaaaater foooooountain!

Teacher: Rome **(Not my real name…)**, remember, only in the mornings!

Jacie: Percy Jackson sucks. One Direction forever.

Me: You're just a BULUBBER.

Emily: Pasta.

Tuba:….. I think Blondie needs attention…

Mason:… You know, I've never known about Pertemis… Until now. And honestly, I do NOT want to know about the 'Seal of Betrayed', I mean, what's Supernatural?

*Gasp*

Katrina: MRS HASTINGS HAS A BIRTHDAY?!

Me: Hannah, please don't sno-

Hannah: *HONK*

Blondie(AKA: Montana): *BANG BANG*

Tuba:… I told you…

Emily: Pasta.

Me: THERES A PARTY IN THE BIIIG HOUSE TONIGHT, EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME! DIONYSUS IS GONNA MAKE YOU LOOOOSE YOUR MIND, WE DON'T WANNA SEE APOLLO… shake that.

Mrs. Hastings: LOOK AT THE BOARD. TELL ME ABOUT FRAKENSTEIN. NOW.

Abby: He is miserable…

Mrs. Hastings: I'm still mad at you guys… I'M NOT A POLAR BEAR!

*Silence*

Ding Dong Ding Ding Dong Dong Ding

EVERYBODY: LUNCH.

**Woah… sorry? I wrote this late at night sooo… yeah. That actually happened during third period at ELAR. (Still have no idea what that sands for…)**

**AN BELOW.**

**Oh. My. Gods.**

**I am seriously overwhelmed by this right now…**

**I've been… worried lately.**

**My friend has told me a… secret.**

**And, honestly, I think I died a little inside.**

**Sooo…I'm going to take a break for a while…**

**Maybe… 2 weeks?**

**I'll still be reading and reviewing, but the next few updates will be VERY slow…**

**I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed ANY of my stories.**

**THANK YOU.**

**Also- Lioness Deity- I looooove your reviews, and if you had an account I would be your TOP follower. If there is some problem and you can't make an account, I'd be happy to make one for you (Or make a joint account).**

**One more announcement.**

**I think I may be putting Traitor up for adoption. I know all my stories suck, and that I have too many…**

**But please have mercy, I need HELP. I STILL can't make a long chapter…**

**If you have time to be a Beta, please help!**

**Signing off,**

**Rome~**


End file.
